phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Es Nuestro Tema Mejor
|genéro = Tonadilla Militar |tiempo = 1:00 |Antes = Danville te quiere ver (Buford y Baljeet) A la Atlantida llegamos (Irving) Ninguna (Albert y Django) |siguiente = Deseo Nada (Buford) Yo quiero ser especial (Baljeet) Carpe Diem (Irving y Django) |band2 = Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Albert, Django y los Nerds de la Convención}} es una canción del episodio "Convención de Nerds" que suena cuando los fans de Aventura Espacial y Stumbleberry Finkbat marchan a la guerra contra los unos a otros. Letra Inglés The sun blazes red over the convention center! As red as the blood of all who enter! That's pumped through the hearts into this fearless choir. It's the size and the shape of a fist clenched in 'ire! That's raised to the sky in faith and in duty, That holds that red sun in all its beauty A beauty we all must ignore! As we take the last steps to war! 'Cause our movie's better than yours! No our movie's better than yours! (Our movie's better!) Our movie's better than yours! (Our movie's better!) No our movie's better than yours! (Our movie's better!) Our movie's better than yours! Latino ¡El sol ya salió sobre los pabellones! ¡La sangre incendio los corazones! Y nacen así, en este batallón. ¡Con el puño marchar y con gran decisión! Vayamos así, En el destino. ¡Que lleva al sol, Que muestra el camino! ¡Llegamos aquí a ignorar! La guerra ya va a ¡comenzaaaar......! ¡Pues es nuestro tema mejor! ¡Si, es nuestro tema mejor! (¡Es nuestro tema!) ¡Es nuestro tema mejor! (¡Es nuestro tema!) ¡Si, es nuestro tema mejor! (¡Es nuestro tema!) ¡Es nuestro tema mejor! Castellano El sol quema ahi dentro con un rojo ardiente igual que la sangre, tan rugiente Latiendo al golpear en nuestro corazón como un puño cerrado por la indignación. Y al cielo se lanza, venganza, la injúria bajo el rojo sol de bella furia Belleza que hay que ignorar pues debe la guerra empezar Porque es nuestra peli mejor ¡Mejor nuestra peli será! (¡Mejor la nuestra!) ¡Es nuestra peli mejor! (¡Mejor la nuestra!) ¡Pues es nuestra peli mejor! (¡Mejor la nuestra!) ¡Es nuestra peli mejor! Información adicional *Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet, Django Brown, Albert, Irving y la Actriz de Pier Cabeza de Alfiler cantan en esta canción. *Django brown se muestra cargando un rifle.Por extraño que parezca, el rifle tiene similitudes con una arma de rifle del juego Fusionfall, especialmente con el rifle Hipster y sus contrapartes más débiles y más fuertes. *Está es la primera canción donde Irving, Django Brown, Albert, y la Actriz de Pier Cabeza de alfiler cantan. Tal vez también te interese *''Convención de Nerds'' *''Lista de canciones'' Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Rodrigo Gutiérrez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marta Sam Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Morant Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Hector Ireta de Alba Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Irving Du Bois Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Django Brown